callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Celerium (mission)/Transcript
Cutscene A cutscene of Alex Mason's struggle with Raul Menendez from the previous mission plays as Frank Woods begins to narrate. Woods: That's how it started. Your old man tries to kill Menendez. Menendez wants payback... even if it takes decades. Menendez, back then was a, uh... big fish in a small pond. The scene changes back to the Vault, then various images flash inbetween. Woods: He made his cake by running a drug cartel out on Nicaragua. It was a hand-me-down, mm-hmm. The CIA smoked his old man. Old Cyclops is pretty pissed at America. While we're fucking around in the Middle East, the Russians and the Chinese are getting real cozy. Now the politicians, they want you to think this is about ideology. That's a lot of horseshit. Give me your phone. Harper proceeds to hand Woods his phone. Harper: Go ahead. (subtitle does not show this line) Woods: 'Rare Earth Elements. The whole fucking world runs on this shit. Who controls all of it? China. So while Corporate America's kissing China's ass... ''2014 The scene changes to show several newscasts reported by Andrea Robbins. '''Robbins: ...Now the mysterious "Cordis Die" social network has crowdsourced simultaneous protests in both Iran and North Korea. Never seen in public, who really is the leader of Cordis Die? He's known only as Odysseus. Woods: Odysseus, my ass. Raul fucking Menendez. Asshole! Several news reports about Tacitus Corporation are shown, including its stock prices going up. Woods: I told the JSOC, but they were too busy. See, the drone race had started. I mean really, guys? You're gonna build an entire military based on a mineral element that's wholly controlled by China? I need a drink. Dipshit, go get me a soda. Get it from the nurses' stash, none of that diet crap. Harper is heard grumbling. Another newscast is shown, along with a YouTube video from Cordis Die's account. Robbins: China's Premier Chen is outraged by Cordis Die's leaked memo alleging the Cyber Attack was covertly ordered by the White House. Woods: After all the dirty shit the US Government has gotten away with, this time they're innocent. And no one fucking believes them. A Twitter "account suspended" webpage is shown, then a YouTube video of the death of the director of the FBI. Woods: They take out Cordis Die's network. Two days later, the Director of the FBI, burned alive. Right now a billion people believe that Raul Menendez is their savior. Well guess what boys? He's not. You better take him out pretty fucking quick. Woods pauses for a moment. Woods: Bad shit's gonna happen. Gameplay Section looks through his binocular. A group of soldiers are seen. Harper: Well, look at that. Menendez got a whole private fucking army hidden out there. Section: Cubans. Elite rank. State of the art tech. Harper: How many followers does Cordis Die have right now? What, a billion people? Section: Try two billion, who'll never believe their leader is a terrorist. They think Menendez is their savior. Section zooms out of his binocular. Harper: They've got a hell of a disappointment coming. That's all I can say. Section activates the HUD on his shades. Section: Time to go see what Menendez has got hidden down there. "Celerium" Hkababo Razi Mountains, Myanmar David Mason // Codename 'Section' JSOC Counter Terrorist Force April 20th, 2025 '' ''Section turns over to Harper, who is hanging from a cliff Section: You ready, Harper? Harper: Keep momentum on your swing. Don't wanna be left hangin'. Section begins to climb to the left, using his nano gloves to stick to the rough surface. After moving for a short distance, he holds up a fulcrum which is attached to both him and Harper. He swings the fulcrum as soon as Harper drops himself from the cliff, taking him over to Section's left. Harper then also swings the fulcrum as Section lets go. Harper: Surface's a little uneven. Jam hard with the nano gloves. Section sticks his hands out and jams onto the surface of the cliff Section: So far so good. Harper: Ready? Section swings Harper again over to the left. Harper: Okay, hotshot. Your turn. Section is swung by Harper, and he holds on to the cliff a second time. Section: One more time. Let's go! Section swings Harper for the third time, then he follows. This time, Section makes a landing with his feet. As Harper climbs in, the thunderstorm causes a tree to crash between them, catching the fulcrum that connects them. The tree begins to fall over the cliff, pulling Section and Harper with them. Javier Salazar runs over to Section, trying to pull the rope. Salazar: Cut it! Section pulls out a knife and cuts the fulcrum. The tree falls down. Salazar: '''You okay? '''Section: Yeah, we're okay... thanks to you. Harper: Wide open... little more than a skeleton crew. Walk in the park, baby. Harper, Salazar and Section walk over to Crosby Salazar: No seas idiota (Spanish: Don't be an idiot). Do not underestimate Raul Menendez. Crosby: His followers sure did. And what does "Cordis Die" mean, exactly? Harper: It's Latin... "heart day", some shit like that. Crosby: Sounds like something noble. Section: That's what Menendez wants his followers to believe. Trust me... it isn't. Section taps onto his uniform and activates his squirrel suit. Section: Crosby, you're up. Section puts on his helmet. Crosby backs up a little bit, then runs off a cliff as he activates his suit. Harper and Salazar look down at him for a bit, then over to Section. Harper: Alright, let's go bitch. If the player delays, Harper will make hand movements... Harper: 'Come on. Ladies first. ''Section jumps off the cliff, followed by Harper and Salazar. They begin to fly above the jungles of Myanmar. If Section passes through a tree/bush. '''Harper: Easy does it. Watch the trees. They continue flying for a distance. Harper: Right, man. The group reach a mountain. Harper: There! The gap in the mountain! They pass over the gap. Crosby: Deploying chute. Harper: Deploying chute. Section: 'Deploying chute. ''Section deploys his chute, and makes a landing. Harper follows behind him. '''Harper: You good? Section: I'm good. Salazar, Crosby, you got the left side? Salazar (on comms): 'Covered. Ready on your go. ''Section and Harper crawls under a ventilation shaft, as they closely examine the enemy soldiers. 'Harper: '''Kraken, this is Harper. Come in. Enemy's preparing to leave location. Advise. 'Admiral Briggs (on comms): We need firm intel on their capabilities. You are cleared to engage. One of the soldiers activate their optical camouflage. Another cloaked soldier walks over Section and Harper's position. Salazar (on comms): Section, you seeing this? Section:'Yeah, be ready to move on my kill. An EMP grenade will fry their cloaking systems. ''If Section decides to perform stealth kills with a silenced weapon. '''Salazar (on comms): I'll take the other. Well done Section. Elevator's decending,hostiles inside. Harper: Good kill. Other one's mine. After Section and his men cleared the area. Salazar: Something triggered the alarm! Section: The PMCs must have biosensors. They know they're losing men. Section and Harper take out several soldiers. Fighting breaks out. Salazar: Enemies in the elevator! After taking out the first wave of troops, the team moves forward. A heli drone is seen taking off. Harper: Dead ahead! Drone taking off! Section: We don't want that bastard airborne! If Section doesn't destroy the drone himself... Harper: 'Salazar! Take it out! '''Salazar: '''On it! ''Salazar uses his Titus-6 and destroys the drone. 'Salazar: '''Drone's down! '''Section: '''OK, let's get moving! '''Harper: '''Section! Hack the weapons system on that grounded bird! ''If Section hacks the drone using his Access Kit perk... '''Harper: Give these bastards a taste of their own medicine! Section takes control of the drone's minigun and uses it to attack the enemy troops. Harper: '''Push forward! Don't let 'em breathe! '''Salazar: '''Moving in! '''Harper: Move in! Clear 'em out! Salazar: They're falling back! Crosby: Engaging! Section continues moving forward with his team. They are blocked by several turrets. Harper: 'Shit! Fucking turret's got the area locked down! EMPs will fry 'em! ''Section destroys a turret. 'Harper: '''Hell yeah! Hit 'em with an EMP, Section! ''Section destroys another one. 'Harper: '''You fried his ass, Section! Nice going, man! '''Section: '''Turret's down! ''The team clear out the last wave of enemies. They then gather at the temple gate. '''Harper: There's gotta be more to this facility underground. Section: Kraken, this is Section. Surface installation is neutralized. Moving to investigate secondary structure. If Section dropped/doesn't select the Titus-6... Harper: Let's blow it. Stand back. If Section selects the Titus-6... Section: Everybody clear! Section/Harper uses the Titus-6 and shoots at the temple gate. The gate explodes, revealing a pathway underground. The team moves in. Section: Watch your step. Flood water may have weakened the structure. If the player tries to leave the temple, the entrance will collapse. Harper: Yeah. Ain't no turning back now, huh? Section and the team reaches a high-tech door. Several equipments are scattered around, covered in dirt. Harper: Holy shit. Look at this. Section: What we saw up top was just a front. Salazar: Walls are several meters thick. We'll lose comms inside. Section: Update Briggs. Tell him we're moving in. Harper: Kraken, this is Harper. Confirming sci-tech installation beneath the temple... Requesting immediate clean up and containment unit to our location. Be advised, we will lose comms as soon as we make our entry. Salazar manages to open the door by hacking the retina scanner. Briggs (on comms): Kraken confirms. Ground team moving in for immediate insertion. Stand by for ETA. The team moves inside. Another locked door is in the way. There are several crates around to refill ammo or get a special or a dropped weapon if he is out of a 3 rd burst explosive weapon. Section: 'Salazar, get it open. ''Salazar walks toward the retina scanner panel and proceeds to hack it. The door opens. '''Salazar: It looks deserted. Section: They may have abandoned it as soon as we attacked. If Section retrieves the Optical Camouflage suit from the crate using the Access Kit perk... Section: Enemy's optic systems. We need to get our techs working on analysis. Harper: Maybe you should suit up. They'll barely see you. Section steps through the doorway. Section: Alright, on me. Suddenly, an explosion happens and Section is knocked back. Two ASDs appear, followed by several PMCs that ambushed them. Harper: 'Son of a bitch! They got an ASD!! Its front's too tough! '''Section: '''Spread out! Clear the area! ''After clearing out the troops and the drones... 'Section: '''Upstairs! Go! Keep pushing! '''Harper: '''They sure as hell don't want us in here! ''Section and Harper go upstairs while Crosby and Salazar continue clearing out on the first floor. After taking out more PMCs, they reach an elevator with four PMC soldiers inside. They are quickly taken out. The team then takes the elevator and go downstairs. As soon as they reach the lower levels, another ASD opens fire on them. '''Harper: '''Son of a bitch! Another ASD! '''Salazar: Target the nitrogen tanks! Harper: 'Smart thinking, Salazar! That shit blows up real good! ''The team fires at the nitrogen tanks. The tanks explode, freezing the enemies nearby. '''Harper: Move left! Section and his team continue moving forward. Harper: They got more auto turrets! Section: Push through 'em! After a brief fight... Section: Okay, we're clear. The team moves inside. The room is filled with high-tech equipments. Harper: '''This is 3D fabrication tech. Weapon components, armors... Menendez is arming himself for war. '''Section: Woods told us how much wealth Menendez built over the years. He's been investing in weapons tech. Suddenly, they hear a faint voice. Harper: Somebody's here. If Section opens up the ASD cabinet and hacks the drone inside. Section: Alright, you little bastard. You work for Uncle Sam now. The team moves inside. The noise comes from a locked crate. Harper: Let's see what we got inside that crate. Section presses several buttons on the side of the crate. The crate unlocks, revealing a man inside. Erik: 'Please! Don't hurt me! '''Harper: '''Okay. Come on out! ''Harper pulls the man out and aims his rifle at him 'Harper: '''This lab is linked to a known terrorist. You start talking, or I WILL hurt you. '''Erik: '''My name is Erik Breighner. I'm a Magnetometrist. '''Harper: '''Yeah? And what is, uhh... Menendez's interest in you, buddy? '''Erik: '''They brought me here to process the Celerium. It's a new rare earth element that would render all existing microchip technologies obsolete. ''Suddenly, a rumbling is heard. '''Erik: They're coming! Get me out of here alive! I'll give you everything! Harper: Get the fuck down. Get down! A large number of PMC soldiers infiltrate the room, along with several ASDs. Two auto turrets also pop out and start shooting at Section and his team. Section: 'Grab some of these shields! ''Harper and Section grab Assault Shields from the dispensors nearby. 'Section: '''Set 'em down as cover! '''Harper: '''These fuckers mean business! ''After taking out the enemies. 'Salazar: '''We're clear. ''Harper turns over to Erik. '''Harper: Now, where's the Celerium? Erik: This way. The locking mechanism requires two operators. Erik approaches a retina scanner. Erik: 'On your go. ''Section places his wrist on the other retina scanner, and following Erik's signal, hacks it using the Data Gloves Paired. The door opens. 'Erik: '''Follow me. ''Section follows Erik inside a room. Several images are shown on floating screens surrounding the central core. Erik approaches the core, and types something on the keyboard. The core's barrier is shut down, and a small device inside the core slowly descends onto his hand. Erik then hands the device over to Section. '''Erik: Quantum entanglement. This single device has more processing power than your entire military infrastructure. Section closely examines the Celerium device. Erik: Rumors around the lab were that Menendez plans to use it as a basis for a massive cyber attack. I heard talk of something called 'Karma'... It maybe the name for the cyber weapon. If Menendez uses a Celerium worm to initiate an attack, there will be nothing anyone can do to stop it... I couldn't stop it. Erik is suddenly shot in the neck and instantly dies. Section turns around to find PMCs closing in on them. The group opens fire. Harper: Behind us! We got incoming! Section: Harper, get a sitrep on the support team! Harper: Kraken, Harper requesting confirmation on extraction team's ETA. Section: Defensive position! Harper: '''Kraken, come in! Dammit. No response! '''Section: We'll fight our way out, with or without support! This ain't over yet! Section and his team advances, taking out any PMCs in their way. As they make their way back to the lab gate... Briggs: Section, your team can stand down. Section: 'It's Briggs. Stand down! It's the extraction team! Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes. ''Section finds Briggs at the gate with several Navy SEAL soldiers standing on guard. He approaches the Admiral. '''Briggs: I guess we can call this mission accomplished. Briggs shakes hand with Section. Section: Admiral Briggs. Good to see you. Briggs: 'You too, Section. ''Section brings out the Celerium device 'Section: '''Whatever Menendez is planning, Celerium is the key to it. ''Briggs takes the device, holds it up and examines it. '''Briggs: Well... we finally got one over on this cocksucker. 'Harper: '''He's just a man, Admiral. He'd like you to think he's something more. But he ain't nothing but a sad, old, pitiful excuse of a man. ''Fades out. Level ends. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Transcripts